Sunrise
by Taladarkiejj
Summary: Set at the end of the first Blade movie. Blade and Karen share a moment on the rooftop after defeating Deacon Frost. Sort of a continuation of that scene.


**Hi everyone, this is a little piece of fanfic I decided to write after watching Blade. It's set right after Blade defeats Deacon Frost in the Temple of Eternal Night and Blade and Karen are on the rooftop. This is what I think could have followed if the scene hadn't been cut off so soon. Pairing? Slight Karen/Blade, I always liked for them to be more than just friends but in this little fic (one shot) it's more about friendship. Anyway, enjoy!_ Disclaimer_: I don't own Blade, Karen or any other 'Blade' Character. This story however, I do own. **

**Sunrise**

_By TaladarkieJJ_

A bright light began to form at the horizon and covered the nightsky in a soft luminous glow, indicating that the sun would be up very soon. Blade and Karen stood on the rooftop watching the display, after they had sent Deacon Frost and his little minions back to the fiery pits of hell. This battle they've won, but the war between the two worlds still raged on.

'Well, at least we got this over and done with..' Karen softly breathed, breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence that had settled between them. Blade looked at her through his ever present black sunglasses and nodded his head ever so slightly as if his mind had just drifted miles away. He had just saved the world from eternal darkness.

When he looked back at the horizon, his face met with rays of sunlight. For a moment he closed his eyes, savoring the warm feeling of it on his skin. Other vampires would never be able to cherish these simple yet pleasant moments. They were creatures of the night after all. They despised it. To them, it also meant death. He, on the other hand, was the _Daywalker_. He didn't need to fear _the light_. He welcomed it. 'Yeah. Me too. But there's still a lot to come, a lot to do. I wonder if I will ever get the war to end.' He wasn't planning on giving up any time soon. He was going to put up one big fight, but sometimes it seemed pretty hopeless. Although he would never admit it aloud to himself or anyone else, the thought had risen up occasionaly in one of the dark corners of his mind. He was going to maintain the Balance, or die trying.

Karen didn't know the answer to that, but one thing she did know. The human world needed Blade. They needed his strength, his courage and his drive to survive. The Daywalker, saviour of mankind. Thinking more deeply about it now, Karen didn't regret being bitten by that sleazy vampire at the hospital, otherwise she would have never even met Blade. She felt this would have been a huge loss. He was an extraordinary man and after everything they had been through, she was happy to know him. No, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she replied while gazing up at him. 'I hope so. But untill then, we will keep slaying those son of a bitches, right?' He chuckled and an evil grin began to spread on his face, showing off his perfect white teeth. 'Oh yeah. That's something i'm definitely looking forward to.' Karen returned the grin, settling her gaze upon the rising sun, silence surrounding them once more. Both of them not bothered the least by it. It was a moment to cherish.

A Sunrise. Such a beautiful every day occurrence that few people took the time to appreciate. A real shame. 'You know, I am grateful for a few things.' Blade confessed, never taking his eyes off of the enormous burning star that slowly crawled its way up the sky leaving a pleasant warmth in its wake. Karen turned her attention to him as he continued in the same low voice as before. 'For a long time I hated who I was, what I had become. But then I saw all the good I could achieve..' He fell silent, seemingly lost in thought. She lightly squeezed his shoulder, urging him to go on. She really wanted to know what went on inside that head of his.

Blade briefly looked at her, although he only rewarded her with a quick glance, she could see that he wasn't very comfortable with opening up to her and displaying his emotions. Discussing the matters of the heart was all new to him. He cleared his throat and picked up where he left. 'I no longer saw this as some curse but more as a.. a gift, in a sick, twisted way that is but still.. It has made me try to accept the man I am.' A small smile graced his lips at the latter. Karen took notice of it. They shared almost identical thoughts. More importantly, he let her look into his heart, even if it was just for a fleeting second, it was better than nothing. It was a slow start but a start nevertheless and a promising one, too. She knew he would get there, eventually.

'You are right Blade. _You _are a gift to us. You are half vampire, half human, and I may not know you as well as Whistler did, but I _do _know that you will always stand by our side.' He turned his head, eyebrow raised. 'Hmm, is that so?' He asked, amusement heavy in his voice. Karen rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder, earning another grin.

'Yes, it is. I've seen your dedication. You're committed to this cause. You will do whatever it takes to free the world of this scum, to keep them from taking the reigns.' She looked him in eye with an unwavering gaze. She really did trust him. He could see it. It was reflected in those darkbrown orbs of her and in the way she acted around him. She seemed much more at ease with him near. He nodded thoughtfully, his face returning to the same hard and stony expression it always held, before replying in an equal serious tone. 'You got that right.'

Karen knew he couldn't save each and every single human that was attacked by vampires, but still it was a reassuring thought that someone like Blade was there to watch over them, to shield them from harm, to protect them from evil that lurked in the shadows and at night. 'I'm glad I met you Blade.' She professed with an uttermost honesty, her hair now a bit tousled by the slight chilly breeze that blew across the rooftop. He flashed her a smile, unlike any other smile she had ever seen. It was one of the bright, radiating kind. The kind she liked.

'Me too Karen. That's the other thing i'm grateful for. And also for _this_.' He nodded towards the sky, the sun smiling down on them. 'I wouldn't want to miss it. And I got to share it with you.' For a moment she was taken aback by the sudden display of emotion, real emotion, for once he didn't hold back, and she accepted it with a smile of her own. 'It's great isn't it?' He nodded and turned to leave. She once more looked at the horizon and realised how important this was for him. To be able to have these little moments. If everything he had gone through, the horrors he witnessed, the pain he endured wasn't enough reason to continue, he would still have a few other reminders of why the world needed to be rid of these monsters. Karen then swiftly followed him down the firescape. It was another day in their lives, but also another day of killing vampires. Another day of staying alive. Of surviving. For them to see another _sunrise_.

--

R&R.


End file.
